A Team?
by ladybirdfish
Summary: A slightly different version of how the Avengers became a team and looking at this universes Avengers relationships, way of life and most importantly how the battle of New York happened and ended.
1. Chapter 1

Just a quick note. The first chapter is pretty short I know, the rest of it won't be as short as this don't worry. I just want to see is it something people are interested in. I'm not great at spelling and grammar. I tried my best using spell check but please any mistakes you see tell me and I shall fix. I am trying to find a Beta reader that will go with the different categories I am writing for so I don't have to find a different one for every fanfic. So again just want to apologize for any mistake I might have made.

Chapter 1.

The sun was just rising when four people met. They had been gathered by a secret organisation and ordered to meet at an unused air hangar at exactly 5:17 AM Tuesday the 22nd. Two of the people already knew each other and knew a lot about the remaining two. Natasha and Clint both worked for the organisation that had gathered them together, but did not know much about what was happening apart from that they would be working together.

There were a few moments of silence while all four looked at each other trying to judge what they could before talking.

"Hi i'm Steve Rogers. Do any of you know exactly why we are here?" The tall, muscular, blond hair blue eyed man spoke.

"Bruce Banner, and no I was just told to be here" The smaller, brown haired man spoke, nervously fidgeting and fixing his glasses.

"Natasha Romanoff. When S.H.I.E.L.D. asks you to do something you do it." Natasha replied flipping her red hair over her shoulder and looking at the two men calculatingly.

"And you do it fast. Clint Barton" Clint smirked, leaning back on the heel of his feet and shoving his hands in his pockets, showing of the muscles in his arms.

"So are we just meant to wait here then?" asked Steve frowning, looking down the hanger trying to see if there was anyone there.

" all we can do mate" Clint answered . Steve looked back at the small group frown still in place.

"Who ever is meant to meet us could just be running late" Bruce said trying to stop Steve from getting angry.

" S.H.I.E.L.D. is never late" Natasha said quickly. It was then that the four heard the engines of a small plane.

"Do you think that's for us ?" Clint wondered out loud

"Who knows" Natasha looked over and replied.

The engines cut out and there was silence looked around at the other

"What should we do ?"

"We wait here" Steve spoke clearly leaving no room for argument.

All four looked at the doors of the hanger and waited. The large doors slowly opened and in walked a man. He marched straight over to them. As he got closer they noticed he had A4 brown envelopes in his hand.

" Hello my name is Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, I am here for two reasons. Reason number one is to introduce you to the fifth member of this team, and reason number two is to talk to you about your teams initiative. Do you understand me"

The other four people looked at each other and then back at Rhodes.

"Yes Sir" replied Steve

"Yes"  
"I understand"

"I get ya"

Rhodes looked at the four people trying to get an idea of what they were like. He nodded his head once.

" Right people into the Jet then" and he turned and walked back out. Everyone quickly following him.

Once they were all buckled in the Jet it set off

" Right team member number five, how do I put this. First I guess I should tell you, you will all be staying where he lives. You can call it your base. Now lets see I wonder if it'sits best if you just meet him your self rather then me try to explain. I will tell you he is the youngest out of all of you, wait actually Steve how old are you?"

" I'm 26"

" Yeah he's definitely the youngest. Also Steve this mostly applies to you. I don't know how much of an update you were given on social norms and the like but things like being gay, lesbian,bi, gender neutral, guys wearing girls clothes just because they want to, girls doing the same and lots more things they are all accepted now He will be great to teach you anything your missing out on not just on that subject but that one is important"

" Yes I was told briefly about it but its OK I always accepted it anyway and I will learn more" Steve said truthfully

" I'm glad to hear that, right we are here now, time to meet him. Please be nice, he's a friend of mine" Rhodes said unbuckling his seat-belt and standing up. The jet doors opened and they all stepped out. The team looked around in awe. They were on top of a tower in the center of New York. They followed Rhodes to a small building on then the corner of the roof. He opened the door and stepped inside beckoning them in. Inside was a lift. It was as modern as they had ever seen, a voice spoke out of nowhere

" Hello Colonel Rhodes, shall I inform Boss of your arrival and of guests." it was a British voice and it had the team looking for a man that had spoken.

" Yes J.A.R.V.I.S. please tell him I'm here but can you not mention the guests." Rhodes replied

" As you wish"

Rhodes looked at the team still wondering where the voice was coming from and laughed.

" It's not a real person so stop looking. It's an AI, you can't see it. The voice is coming from speakers in the ceiling."

"An AI I didn't think anyone had managed to create one yet." Bruce spoke quickly his excitement showing

" Yeah I'm not the best one to tell you the details but J.A.R.V.I.S. has been around for a while he was created a few years ago now"

The lift doors opened and they all stepped out.

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review, follow or favorite it. I shall hopefully have the next chapter up next week and i'm planning on it being twice as long but we shall see.


	2. Chapter 2

The room they had stepped into was large, very large. One wall was completely glass so you could see the city. The room was modern and simplistic. One half was a kitchen the other a lounge with a step down seating area that, by the looks of it could seat around 30 people.

Just as they began to move around to look at the room more closely, lift doors on the opposite side to where they had come from opened. Out walked a young man. He was too busy looking at the tablet in his hands to notice the people in the closer he got, the better look they got of him. He looked to only be around 23. He had chocolate brown hair, it was curly more like beach waves then curls. His hair was tied up in a top knot showing of his undercut. His skin had a natural looking tan to it. His clothes were surprising. He wore a worn out red crop top, distressed and torn jeans and fishnet tights that you could see not only through the holes in his jeans but over the waist band as well and with all of that a pair of high top converse.

When he got to the kitchen area he turned and began to get himself a coffee, still not noticing them.

But it was then that they noticed on his back a large blood stain.

"Really Tony, again. What happened this time." Rhodes asked marching over to him. The young man, Tony, startled dropping his mug on the floor and spun around.

" Jesus Rhodey whatcha tryna do, kill me "

"Tones, we talked about this you need to be more careful in that workshop of yours"

"I can't help it sometimes I just go down the rabbit hole so to speak"

Rhodey shook his head.

"Tony that not a thing and you know it "

"Actually" Bruce interrupted " that is a thing among people with high IQ's they get too into one thing and just forget about everything else"

" see I told you " Tony smiled triumphantly.

" sit down, I still need to look at your back " Rhodey grumbled.

Tony walked to the lounge area looking at the other people warily, wondering who they were.

" right let see your back then" Rhodey's voice came from behind him. Tony lifted up his top and let Rhodey do his thing.

"Who are all these people platypus"

"Tony I want you to meet your new team. Fury is putting it together and wants everyone to be on it. Don't ask me why, I don't know."

" He never said anything to me about all this last time we met " Tony said scowling

"I don't Know Tones, I don't Know."

Rhodes taped up the large cut on Tony's back and pulled back down his top

" There done, don't do whatever it was you did again. Time to meet your team."

The remaining people looked over when they heard him say that and walked over to the sofas and sat down.

Tony looked at them and smirked, crossing his legs and arms and leaning back

" So your Fury's special picks, lets see Natasha Romanoff ex-Russian red room spy who switched sides and now works for S.H.I.E.L.D., Clint Barton S.H.I.E.L.D. spy and top sharp shooter. Both interesting but not as interesting as the two sat next to you. It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster. And finally Capsicle himself. Steven Rogers A.K.A. Captain America Mr. Super Soldier." Everyone but Tony and Rhodes looked at each other in shock.

"How do you know classified information about Clint and I. That is only available to Fury and our handler." Natasha glared at him.

" Do you really have no idea who I am ?"

" no I've never seen you before how would I know you"

" Rhodey do I really look that different than how I look on TV?" Tony pouted

" Sorry to tell you tones but you look very different" Rhodes laughed

"Your on TV?" Clint asked frowning

"Well that's slightly disappointing I wanted them to recognize me"

"Excuse me but TV?" Steve interrupted Tony's sulking to get him back on track

"Oh yeah I'm Tony Stark" He said still sulking

"Your Tony Stark, The one who entered MIT at 14 and runs Stark international the lead creator in most commercial tech ?" Bruce asked slightly in awe

"Yeah lets not also forget master degrees in engineering and physics as well as mastering the creation of among many things an AI"

"How old are you exactly?" Steve looked at him trying to see his age himself

"I'm 22, is that an issue? Because it's obviously fine with old eye-patch or he wouldn't have picked me" Tony looked right back daring him to disagree.

Just then the elevator doors opened again. Everyone turned and looked, out walked two people. One wearing a leather coat and an eye-patch the other dressed in a grey suit.

" Anthony I've told you to stop calling me that."

" Well I think you deserve it considering the fact that you didn't tell me about this little team of yours that you had put me on when we had dinner on Friday"

" it must have slipped my mind"

" Very funny Nick are you here to give us the rundown of what this is all about then or did you come for coffee" Tony spat looking away.

" As you have just heard for those of you that do not know me my name is Nick Fury I am head of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the one who put together this group. I have gathered you for a reason, an extremely important one. Coulson here will be the handler of this team and in the folders he is giving you is complete and detailed run down of recent events that have been brought to light, that have in turn made a team of people of your caliber important for the protection of this country and even this world."

"Seems a bit strange we need to be looking into getting ready to save the world all of a sudden" Tony looked up from the folder and straight at Fury.

"We need a team because we found out we are not the only ones in this universe. There are beings out there in space who know about us and they are stronger than us. We need something that can have a fighting chance at protecting the world from them."

"The destroyed town in mexico, it was two aliens." Tony questioned, already knowing the answer though.

"That was a small fight between two brothers and it wiped out a town. What would an actual battle look like"

"What did you do then ? What protection did earth have ?"

"We didn't know earth needed protection until then. You are smarter than this Tony, What are you trying to find out ?"

" Nothing, I'm merely surprised that you didn't have something to use or someone."

Tony pulled out his phone and ignored the going on around him for the next hour.

Fury and Coulson answered the questions the rest of the people had. When everything was understood Fury and Coulson left. Coulson informed the group he would be periodically checking in and he would tell them when they were needed for a mission.

"Tony, they're gone, you can stop pretending your not listening now." Rhodey spoke up the moment it was all clear.

"Aww, how do you always know" Tony pouted. Rhodey huffed out a laugh at Tony's childishness, while the rest of the group were surprised especially Natasha, they had honestly thought that he was completely blocking them all out.

'I'll have to watch him more closely, he isn't what he seems like in front of the camera, he could be dangerous' She thought to herself, watching him carefully.

"Come on, I'll show you to your rooms, you can all design them yourselves, they are pretty basic at the moment but it's not like I was expecting any of you, just tell J.A.R.V.I.S. what you want, he'll order it for you." Tony jumped up from the sofa and walked to the elevator, everyone quickly followed.

While the elevator was big it was still slightly crowded with them all in it but none of them minded.

" So my workshop is number 23, that a no go area people. Number 24 is Gym and was a test area for a few weapons but now it's not in use so that floor is free reign for the lot of you. Next floor, number 25 there are two suites and a common lounge area like we were just in. Each suite has a bedroom, bathroom, small kitchen area and lounge area. Floor 26 and floor 27 are the same but Rhodey has one of the rooms taken on floor 27. Last floor is where we just were and that is mine. So you can decide what floor you would like to be on. It doesn't really make a difference, everything is the same. Security wise, J.A.V.I.S. is the best there is and you tell him where you want to be locked, recorded etc."

"I like being higher, it's part of my job, I would also prefer to be on the same floor as Nat, we have always been near each other. So I think Floor 26, you cool with that Nat ?" Clint questioned.

Natasha nodded her head " Yeah that fine with me"

" I'm good with floor 25, Bruce do you want to share floors ? We can get to know each other better. We will be working together after all." Steve spoke looking at Bruce to see what he thought.

" OK, that sounds good to me"

Tony pushed the button for Clint and Natasha's floor. The elevator was fast but not uncomfortably so, and thankfully there was no music.

"Doors opening" J.A.V.I.S. spoke.

The doors smoothly slid open, directly in front of them was a wall of floor to ceiling glass. They walked out, all except Tony and Rhodey in awe at the view out of the window. They could see so much of New York. They could barely believe that this was going to be where they were living.

"Come on you can look later now is not the time" Tony interrupted them.

They turned around and realized that they were standing in a corridor. It was a long white corridor with an open entryway at the very end. It was designed in a very minimalistic way, There were no paintings, or pictures on the walls, the only other color in the corridor was the black granite floor and the four green plants placed down the corridor, that by the looks of them the group were pretty sure were fake.

If the rooms were decorated similarly they were being redone, the group all thought

"Right that room at the far end with no door. That's the lounge, exactly the same as the one we were just in, so i'm not going to show you that. So the doors on this corridor are the rooms, you pick yourself which one you want." Tony pointed at the two white doors with chrome handles.

Both Clint and Natasha looked at each other and then just shrugged their shoulders and went into the rooms they were closest to. They opened the doors and walked in closing them behind them.

_Natasha_

"Hello Miss Romanoff, I have now registered this as your room. If there is anything that needs to be changed with the security of this room please inform me. The full security guide is now on your tablet which is on the breakfast bar in the kitchen. When you have had a complete look at your room if there is anything you would like to change tell me what so I may order it. When you are low on food, please inform me what food needs stocking up and it will be done. If there are any other issues or if you have questions don't hesitate to ask." J.A.V.I.S. spoke the moment the door closed.

Natasha logged what J.A.V.I.S. had said as something to come back to later.

"Huh, I figured it would be a nice sized room but not something this big." She looked around, taking in everything she was were two nice sized grey, two seater sofas. A 70's style coffee table in front of them. She walked over to get a better look. The whole left wall was glass showing the city, one of the sofas was looking directly out. The other was looking towards the wall that was at her back and she turned to look at it.

" Of course,what 45' TV?"

"50' Miss Romanoff"

"Of course it is"

On the other side of the room was a small kitchen, it had all the necessary appliances. She walked over and picked up her tablet. At the back of the room was a door

"That's obviously the bedroom then"

She walked through it and into the room. There was a large king size bed against the back wall. All the left wall, like in the lounge was glass. The right wall was mostly wardrobes apart from one actual doorway into the bathroom.

"Now this is the bit i'm excited about, I wonder if there is a bath" Natasha crossed her fingers as she went into the bathroom.

Directly in front of her was a sink, above that a mirror with light all around it and there were shelves on either side. On the left there was a large shower and a toilet. On the right though, there was a bath that was from one wall to the other and had a jacuzzi setting as well.

"I can lie out completely straight in that and there will still be room, I love it."

She walked back out into the lounge and sat down on the sofa with the tablet to read the security guide.


	3. Chapter 3

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ

I am back working on each story and will try my best to return to the weekly update I had previously promised.

I just wanted to take a moment to first of apologise for not informing you all that I would be taking a small break and secondly explain exactly why I took the break.

Life can be extremely stressful for anyone, and at a time like this exceptionally so. It can badly affect your physical and mental health. For someone who has epilepsy, stress can trigger seizures. Due to the CoronaVirus I have been extremely stressed. The type of epilepsy I have is extremely rare, and I am telling you all to spread the word partly about epilepsy in general and partly about this specific type as it is so unknown. The type I have is called autoimmune epilepsy. The treatment I get for this considerably lowers my immune system so I am in the high risk category when it comes to the CoronaVirus.

Autoimmune epilepsy is a difficult type to both treat and diagnose. If treatment is not started in the first 4 to 6 months the chance of being seizure free is almost 0. For me they did not realise what it was until 2 years after it first appeared. I had my first seizure on the 17th august 2017 and for the next two years I had 10 to 15 seizures a day. I was transferred to a different hospital and different doctor and he knew straight away what I had. They started treatment and managed to bring my seizure countdown to anywhere between 2 and 6. It will never go completely, at least not with the treatment available now.

The one thing I could hope for though is for more people to know about this type of epilepsy. I have had to talk to many doctors and none of them had even heard of this type of epilepsy except for those on the team treating me.

If more were aware, not just doctors but people in general, maybe diagnosis could happen sooner to the next person.

Maybe by more people knowing about it someone won't be stuck, unable to live their life because no one knew in time.

Maybe if more people know about it, someone will start looking into new treatment to help the people who weren't treated in time live a better life.

I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my stories and who has read this note. Thank you for all your comments, I really do appreciate them.

Knowing that people like what I am writing gives me a reason to continue with them and I can't help but smile when I see the lovely comments.

On that note though, I do apologise for all the mistakes I have made. I have tried my best to make sure I corrected any before I post each chapter. I do think though I should be allowed a small amount of leniency. Due to the amount of seizures I previously suffered from, a certain medication I was on and a week in a coma, my english suffered and I'm still working on getting back to my previous self. I would appreciate it that instead of posting angry comments or sending angry messages, you take that time to tell me instead, the mistake I made so I can correct it.

Thank you, I will post the actual chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
